This invention relates generally to electrical energy conversion and, more specifically, to connection of photovoltaic modules to a power grid or a load.
With the rising cost and scarcity of conventional energy sources and concerns about the environment, there is a significant interest in alternative energy sources such as solar power and wind power. Solar power generation uses photovoltaic (PV) modules to generate electricity from the sun. Multiple PV cells are connected electrically to one another in such systems.
When connecting a number of such PV cells, significant wiring and cabling are used. Additional cabling and connections are required when a direct current to direct current (DC to DC) converter is used along with a direct current to alternating current (DC to AC) converter to transmit the generated electricity from the PV modules to a load or to a power grid. Additionally, in embodiments including multiple DC to DC converters, increased power losses occur and larger filters are used due to the voltage output signals of DC to DC converters having higher harmonic components.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved, solar power transmission system to address one or more aforementioned issues.